Lion Mane
'Lion Mane '(ライオンのたてがみ, Raion no Tategami) is a strong and close-knit guild within the Kingdom of Fiore, located in Amona Town. The guild was named by the citizens of Amona for its founder, Baig Urra, whose hair-style was so wild that it resembled the mane of a lion. Location and Design The guild is located within the Kingdom of Fiore, situated on its western coast in Amona Town, where it is currently the only legal guild. The headquarters of the guild is situated on the town's outskirts near the edge of a large forest. The exterior of the guild's building comprises of three yellow structures, each attached to the other. The center structure, known as the main building, is tall and cylindrical in shape while the structures to the left and right are dome-shaped. Located towards the top of the cylindrical structure, proudly displayed, is the symbol of Lion Mane - a red lion's head with a flowing mane. The interior of the guild is rather large. When first entering the guild through the front doors of the main building, one comes to a lavishly decorated foyer room filled with a plethora of lion statues - each one different in design and material. Two corridors can be found to the left and right of the foyer. These corridors lead to the guild's adjacent buildings. The dome-shaped structure to the left contains the guild's mess hall while the structure to the right contains the guild's gym where its mages are free to train and workout. The main building is composed of four levels. The ground level consists of the foyer while the second level consists of the jobs boards, where guild mages obviously take their jobs. The third level contains the mage dormatories. Located in the center of the level is a lounge were all guild's mages as well as any guests are allowed to hang out. To the left of the lounge is the dormitories for male mages while to the right are the dormitories for the female mages. Mages may only apply for dormitories if they do not have a place of their own to live. This is because the amount of living quarters that Lion Mane has available is limited. On the fourth and final level of the structure is the office and living quarters of the guild master. History Before the guild's foundation, Amona Town was dictated by a gang of ruthless bandits. The bandits controlled every aspect of life within Amona Town. They controlled the town's trade with the rest of the Kingdom of Fiore and they dicatated over how much merchants charged for their goods. The bandits also collected taxes from the citizens. If someone was unable to pay their taxes for the month then the bandits would burn down everything they owned. From there they would either kill them, imprison them, or drive them out of the town. The bandits controlled Amona Town till one day a mage whose appearance resembled that of a lion arrived in the town. At first the bandits tried to capture the mage but he was too physically strong for them. The mage, Baig Urra, managed to defeat every bandit within Amona Town. He went on to kill the gang's leader and liberate the town. The citizens of Amona Town were so greatful to Baig for saving them that they asked him to settle within the town and construct a guild, which he did. The citizens then named the guild Lion Mane after Baig's unkempt hairstyle. Not long after the construction of Lion Mane was finished, more mages came to Amona Town. Instead of joining with the Lion Mane Guild they instead constructed their own guilds. It was then that Lion Mane's most fiercest enemies came to be, the Tiger Stripe Guild and the Leopard Spot Guild. Now there were three guilds in Amona Town and tensions quickly began to rise between them. The construction of the guilds also put Amona Town on the map for traveling mages. In the years to follow many more mages came to the town and settled, this time they joined one of the already established guilds instead of founding their own. Finally the hatred between Lion Mane, Tiger Stripe, and Lepoard Spot reached its peak and a war broke out between the big cat trio, as they were nicknamed. The war began with the Tiger Stripe and Leopard Spot mounting a combined attack on the Lion Mane Guild. In self-defense the mages of Lion Mane fought back with great teamwork and bravery and they eventually defeated the other two guilds in the first battle of the war. After the first battle of the war was over with, Tiger Stripe and Lepoard Spot went on to commit war crimes which were deemed unforgiveable by the Magic Council. Tiger Stripe would capture and torture mages of the other two guilds while Leopard Fang would capture citizens of Amona Town in order to lure the honorable Lion Mane Guild. This lead to the Magic Council to dissolving the Tiger Stripe and Lepoard Spot guilds during the war. Still Tiger Stripe and Leopard Spot refused to give up and continued to fight against Lion Mane. Eventually the opposing guilds soon met their demise and Lion Mane was deemed the sole guild of Amona Town. During the guild war, unfortunately, Baig was killed. He was succeeded by his town sons, Eneas and Seiva, who were also killed later on during the war. Before his death Seiva entrusted his student, a teenage boy named Vifor, with the guild. Traditions The Pride's Showdown A yearly event hosted by the mages of the Lion Mane Guild and looked forward to by the citizens of Amona Town. It is a fighting tournament in which every mage in the guild competes it, excluding the guild master as they will host the tournament. The winning mage is then crowned the champion of the Lion Mane Guild for that year. Ayorran Naendri is the guild's current champion and has held the title for three consecutive years. Lion Mane's Induction Exams Another yearly event hosted by the Lion Mane Guild but it is not mages already in the guild. Instead, it is for those wishing to join the guild. In order for one to join the guild they must pass the examination and then recognized by the guild's S-Class mages as well as the current guild master. The exams usually consist of a written test and a field test and are believed to be extremely challenging. This is due to the fact that the guild is very selective about who they choose to let in. Lion Mane's Membership Oath Once a mage is accepted into the Lion Mane Guild, they are required to take an oath before their membership is made official. The oath is very sacred to the guild and if part of it is broken then it will result in punishment. If the whole entire oath is broken then the only result is excommunication from the guild. So far, the only mage to be excommunicated from the guild for completely breaking the oath is Skare Souyen. Strength Members In order for one to become a member of the Lion Mane Guild, they must pass the yearly examination which is known to be extremely challenging. Only a small percentage of the applicants manage to actually pass the exams. Even if one passes the exams they then must be accepted by the guild's master and S-Class mages. If one is successfully admitted into the guild they are expected to be loyal members and work hard, as stated in the guild's membership oath. If one does not meet these expectations then they will more than likely be removed from the guild. Trivia *Baig Urra, the guild's founder and first master, originally wanted to name the guild Courage Fist but was persuaded by the citizens of Amona Town to name it Lion Mane. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Guild